


Dreams Become Reality

by Wild_fangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Wincest - Freeform, smut in the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_fangirl67/pseuds/Wild_fangirl67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean see Becky's dream and get ideas. Purely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the dream root works sort of like a hallway. Each persons dream is behind a door. It's my first fic so please R&R!

"Whose dream is this?" Sam asked walking to a brown door down the narrow hallway.  
"I dunno open it." Dean said slightly annoyed. Sam opened the door and his eyes grew wide. 

There they were. Sam and Dean. Fucking on a bed. Sam was on the bed with his legs pushed upwards towards his chest and Dean was pounding into him.  
Dream Sam was moaning, "yeah Dean just like that" he was sweating and rock hard too.  
"You like that do-" dream Dean was cut off when Sam slammed the door.  
"Who the fuck dreamed about that??" Dean shouted. They scanned the door for a name printed on it.  
Becky  
"'Course" Sam said. Him and Dean continued to walk down the hallway and Sam hoped Dean wouldn't notice he was still slightly hard from Becky's dream.  
"Didn't know you were so bendy, Sam" Dean joked. Sam punched him in the shoulder.  
"Shut up man," Sam laughed. "But there's still something I don't get about her dream."  
"One thing?" Dean asked sarcastically.  
"I mean, I'm bigger than you so why was I the one getting fu-" Sam was cut off.  
"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked cockily "I mean, I'm taller than you." Sam explained chuckling.  
"So? I guess Becky likes seeing you as a sub" Dean said. Sam gulped. Though he would never admit it to Dean, he got kind of turned on by the dream. Seeing his brother pound into him like that and all the noises they were making made Sam remember when he was a teen. Sometimes he used to have dreams about him and Dean but he always pushed them out of his mind.

Dean woke up first. "I'm waking up Sammy. I'll shake you." Dean said as he disappeared. But when he got up he noticed something about Sam. The way he was sleeping. He was almost falling off the bed because he was rolled so far over. The side closest to Dean's bed. He looked at Sam again. The way his chest moved when he slept and how his hair got all shaggy and messed up when he slept. He looked further down Sam and noticed he had an erection. A complete hard-on. Dean remembered the dream and stared down at his jeans. They were getting tighter as he stared at Sam.  
I'll only be a minute. He thought and began to beat it to the memory of Becky's Dream. He tried not to. It was wrong-and gross. But something about it kept popping into Dean's head until he couldn't ignore the memory anymore. 

Sam was still in the hallway of dreams.  
"Dean?" He called out. "What's taking you so long?" Probably had to piss Sam thought. He took a deep breath and walked back to Becky's door and opened it. The image of them fucking couldn't be driven out of Sam's mind. He had to take just one more look. Now, Dean was giving Sam head. Dream Sam was grunting and thrusting in Dean's head and Sam looked down at his pants.  
I really hope this doesn't show up in reality. Sam thought.  
He knew if Dean saw he'd never hear the end of it.  
Suddenly he was awake, and the boner was still there. Sam looked down and quickly sat crosslegged with his elbows touching his thighs.  
"You got a thing for gay incest?" Dean joked. Sam turned red.  
"What?? No! I um, I found another dream." Sam stuttered. Dean laughed. An "I'm sure you found another dream and were totally not turned on by dream us fucking" laugh.

That night, Sam mustered up all the courage he could to say something to Dean.  
"We would never do that right? The stuff in Becky's dream?" He stuttered.  
"No, that's called gay incest." Dean reminded him. "And it's wrong." Dean quickly turned away from Sam.  
"Right right, just checking." Sam's face turned red as he looked down at the floor.  
"Why? Do you waaannnna?" Dean asked like a five year old.  
"What?! No! No. That's that's-"  
"Don't lie to me." Dean said plopping himself next to Sam on his bed. "I saw your boner in the dream. And I saw it when you were sleeping. I know it turned you on." Dean told him. He slowly squeezed Sam's inner thigh and turned Sam towards him. "You want me to fuck you, little brother? You wanna ride me? You want me to suck your dick? Gotta use your words Sammy. Cause you know what?" Dean said "kinda turned me on too." He whispered.  
"Really?" Sam managed to muster out. Just a second ago Dean was making a joke and now he's talking about them actually fucking. He was getting harder and Dean took notice.  
"You like it when I say those things? I could probably make you come without even touching you couldn't i big boy?" Dean joked. Sam's pants grew tighter. "You like the nickname?" Dean said he slowly pushed Sam info the bed and straddled him, sitting in the middle. "You like it when I say what I'm gonna do?" Sam nodded.  
"Well first, I'm gonna fuck you. Put your legs up to your chest and make you scream, like in her dream. Then, I'm gonna suck you off." Sam gulped. "And then,"  
"Could you just fuck me already?!"Sam didn't mean to shout. But Dean's teasing was getting to be too much. Dean laughed and slowly removed Sam's shirts. He put his hands on Sam's chest and slowly move them around his stomach and nipples, making Sam groan. Dean slowly took off his own shirt.  
"You wanna take off my pants?" He asked. He noticed Sam was staring at his bulge. Sam nodded and quickly undid the button and furiously pulled down his pants. His underwear was tented but Sam pulled that down too and gulped at the size of Dean's member. Dean painfully slowly unbuttoned and pulled down Sam's jeans making him moan with anticipation. He stared at Sam's dick. Bigger than I thought. Dean whispered to himself. He grabbed Sam's dick and began to move his hand up and down it slowly, making Sam pant. "You like that Sammy?"Dean asked and Sam nodded vigorously. Dean slowly put his mouth towards it. So close to touching then pulled away. Sam whimpered. "Not yet little brother." Sam scowled at the nickname. Dean found the lube and quickly slicked up. Dean pointed to his finger and then to Sam's ass.  
"No. Dude I swear to fucking god I'm gonna come before you get your dick in me just do it already." Sam told him.  
"Whatever you say." Dean slowly pushed himself into Sam and pushed Sam's legs to his chest. Sam began to pant and whimper softly and Dean shushed him. He began to thrust into Sam searching for his sweet spot.  
"Dean" Sam gasped. He began to groan and Dean pushed harder.  
"It won't hurt for long." Dean assured him  
"Fuck Dean," Sam gasped and Dean knew he found Sam's prostrate. "Harder." Sam told him. Dean began to thrust powerfully and with more force and Sam began to groan and shout his name. He looked at Sam's cock. He had both hands on Sam's ass and hips but he took one off and began to play with Sam's cock. Sam gasped and began to moan loudly. Dean kept fucking him harder and then he heard it. "Fuck! Dean! Oh my god" and cum came squirting out of Sam and it was enough to make Dean come too. Dean was panting trying to make the final thrusts harder and finally he came and slowly pulled out of Sam.  
"Dude, there's cum in your asshole" Dean laughed. Leave it to him to ruin the moment. "I'm um, going to take a shower." He told Sam and got up and went to the bathroom. He was breathing hard and thinking. He wanted Dean to suck him off. Bad. He quietly opened the bathroom door. Dean was facing the wall humming an ACDC song as he washed his dick. Sam crept up behind him presaging his dick up to deans hole. Dean spun around.  
"Easy tiger. What'd you want?" He asked Sam.  
"I um, wanna um fuck you." Sam mumbled. "And Um maybe have you uh you know suck me off?" Deans eyes grew wide.  
"Big favour. I'll tell you want. You put your mouth on my dick. I'll PROBABLY put my mouth on yours. And you can fuck me on your birthday." Dean pet Sam on the shoulder.  
"That's not for another month!" Sam protested.  
"Oh well." Dean told him unapologetically.  
"Wait. What about the uh dick sucking?" Sam asked.  
"Dude. Relax. We just fucked. Take it easy." Dean told him. But Sam knew he wouldn't be able to.


	2. Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is really tired and Sam is really horny.

Dean collapsed on his motel bed. They'd just come back from taking out a nest of vampires and almost hadn't gotten out alive. Sam chuckled and Dean gave him an, "you bring up what I said back there I  _will_ end you" look. The odds of them getting weren't looking too great a the moment. Sam had been trying to subtly try to bring up the fact that they'd never gotten to doing anything, more specifically- blowing each other, since that one night. So Dean said something along the lines of "if we make it out of here alive, then I'll suck you." And Sam was set on making sure he followed through with it. He sat down next to Dean and began running his hand through his hair. Dean's face turned red, but he didn't stop Sam. Sam slowly traced his hand along Dean's chest in a circular motion. **  
**

"Sam, what're you doing?' Dean asked him, calming his heart rate.

"Nooothin'" Sam replied. Sam looked totally calm as his shaggy hair flopped around his face. Just slowly tracing patterns with his finger on Dean's chest. He didn't seem to be aroused at all. Sam knew what he was doing. He knew what it would do to Dean. Though Sam seemed calm, his mind was racing of dirty things to do to his brother. Sam knew that by doing somewhat sexual things and acting like it was nothing, Dean would want him more. From the angle Dean was sitting, he couldn't see Sam's hard on, and Sam had a pretty good poker face. Dean felt his jeans grow tighter and he saw Sam smirk.

"Sammy, stop it." Dean told him, trying to be commanding.

"Naaah," Sam chuckled. He was getting harder and was waiting for the right moment to pounce on his brother. But for now, knowing that Dean thought Sam was totally calm was good enough for him.

"Sammy. I told you to stop." Dean was trying to hide his arousal.

"Do you  _really_ want me to stop? Or do you just want to be in control, Dean?" Sam asked slyly. Dean grew quiet. He would never admit to Sam that he wanted his brother to fuck him. Dean wanted to be in control. But Sam did something odd to him.

"Sammy, I told you to stop." Dean gulped. Sam chuckled and looked down at Dean's jeans, raising an eyebrow.He sat on top of Dean's crotch and smiled.

"And since when do I do what you say?" He told Dean. Dean's breathing grew more rapid. "You can't use your words anymore? Demon got your tongue?" Dean just sat there. Sam felt their cocks grinding together through the fabric of their jeans and slowly shifted his hips forward and then back. Dean's breathing hitched and Sam felt his pants growing increasingly tighter. Sam smirked and slowly moved off of Dean's legs and onto the end of the bed, placing his head by Dean's crotch. "What if I just sit here? And stare at your dick all day? Would you still come for me, big brother?" Sam asked slyly.

"Sammy, either do it or don't do it. Don't just sit there and tease me." Dean huffed. He began to breath faster as Sam moved a single finger along the outline of his cock. His jeans were soaked in precome. 

"But teasing's the best part." Sam said in a mock pouty voice. Dean let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Sammy" Dean's voice grew louder and Sam let out a small laugh. He began to unzip Dean's jeans in an agonizingly slow manner. He slowly pulled down Dean's jeans and stared at the tented boxers. 

"You got a lot going on in there, huh?" Sam asked. He admired the huge tent in Dean's boxers and began to wonder if he could fit the whole thing in his mouth.

"Sammy I swear to God" Dean began. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled down Dean's boxers releasing his hardened member. He slowly put his finger on it and began to slowly move his finger around it. Dean began to whimper.

"You like that huh?" Sam whispered. He put his mouth so close to it that it was almost touching but not quite. Dean let out a strangled groan and bucked his hips. Sam finally put his mouth over Dean's hardened cock and began to swirl around his tongue, putting his hands by Dean's balls, making him moan. Sam began to take more of it forcing gasps and moans to come from Dean's mouth.

"Oh god Sammy, where the fuck did you learn to do that?" He groaned. Sam Teased his tongue around the shaft and slit. Dean began to thrust into Sam's mouth and he grabbed Sam's hair, which made Sam increasingly hard. He shoved Sam's head down onto his dick and began to moan. "Sammy!!" He shouted. Sam didn't stop. He began to pick up the pace until Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck Sam, I think I'm gonna, gonna," With one final thrust Dean burst his load into Sam's mouth moaning loudly. Sam swallowed it all, it was hot and it burned his throat but he enjoyed it. Some of Dean's seed had gotten onto Sam's lips. So when He picked his head up to look at Dean, Dean let out a soft whimper. Sam seductively licked his lips as he fell forward on top of Dean and began kissing him roughly. Their tongues fought for dominance but in the end, Dean's won. He rolled Sam over onto his back and began to quickly remove his shirt and unbutton his pants.

"What's the rush Dean?" Sam whispered.

"You know I don't like blowing people." Dean replied while removing Sam's jeans.

"But I'm not people." Sam told him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, but if you come in my mouth I will kill you." Dean told him before removing Sam's boxers. He was probably harder than Dean was as he lay on the bed. Dean took a deep breath and took just the tip of Sam's cock into his mouth making Sam groan.

"More" He groaned and Dean smiled slyly while taking just a hint more of Sam. Sam's breathing was ragged and his hips were bucking, he wasn't as calm as Dean was. Dean's tongue played with the tip of Sam's dick and slowly mad it's way to the rest of him. Dean's hand traced Sam's inner thigh causing Sam to thrust even harder. Sam was moaning and shouting Dean's name, which made Dean happy of course. Soon he was taking on the whole thing (which wasn't too easy considering how big it was). Dean's tongue seemed to be like a master as his hands worked Sam's balls and thighs. "Dean!" Sam shouted. He knew he was gonna come, and soon. But if he told Dean, he would take his mouth off his dick and just jack him off. Sam needed his mouth. "Dean, oh god" Sam let out a few more grunts.  _He's getting close_ Dean thought as he continued to suck. As soon as he heard something along the lines of "I'm gonna come" He was gonna remove his mouth and just jack Sam off. But those words never came. He heard his name and then a load of Sam came bursting into his mouth. Sam shoved down Dean's head forcing him to swallow the whole thing. Sam's breathing began to slow and Dean sat up. Sam gulped.

"You, are in trouble." Dean told him wiping the come off his lips. They heard a laugh from by the motel room door. And there stood a wide eyed Cas, and a smug Crowley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be somewhat descriptive, but I don't know how that worked out. Lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, the king of hell, just saw the Winchesters fucking. Blackmail much? Cas is just sorta terrified.  
> Destiel kinda happens in this chapter whoops.

"Fuck." Dean cursed as he quickly threw on his shirt. He tried to pull up his boxers and jeans but he stumbled and fell onto the floor. Sam was frozen, all he could do was cover his dick with his hands.

"Well, well, well, what have we here Winchesters?" Crowley asked deviously. 

"Crowley I swear to God." Dean began. He finally got on his jeans but Sam was still frozen.

"You'll do what? I saw you two fucking. I've got it on video. Little Cas here is still a little bit confused. Want to explain to him boys?" He asked. 

Sam's face turned red. "It's not what it looks like!" He finally managed to blurt out.

"It looked like Dean was putting his mouth over your genitalia and you seemed to be enjoying it." Cas told them.

Sam let out an embarrassed sigh. "Okay so  _maybe_ it is what it looks like. But it's not what you think." He was finally able to put on his jeans but he didn't bother with his shirt. 

"I think you were enjoying having your brother 'suck you off'. And it appears that Dean was returning the favour." Cas stated.

Sam turned red, but Crowley spoke up. "So, is our little angel still missing any points, boys?"

"I'm confused. I thought brothers did not have this sort of relationship." He asked.

"Well, they usually don't. But um," Dean couldn't think of anything to justify what Cas had just witnessed.

"So what do you want Crowley?" Sam asked, agitated. 

"Haven't decided yet." He stated plainly. Sam gave him a confused glance. "I mean come on, no pun intended. I just got the Winchesters fucking on video. You two are so desperate to keep this quiet I could have anything I want." Dean's face turned red. "So, Moose, Squirrel, why don't you tell me how you got into this in the first place." Crowley suggested.

"It just kinda happened." Sam said quietly. 

"Well boys, I've got my first task. But it only requires one of you. Ennie Meenie miney not Moose." Crowley told them. Sam let out a sigh of relief but Dean gave him an "I will kill you" glare. "Well, you see, our little angel here would like to try out some of your activities."

"So you want me to fuck Cas." Dean said blankly. 

"Not quite." Crowley told him. Dean gave him a confused stare. "Cas is gonna fuck you." Dean's eyes went wide.

"Hold up. Nobody is fucking me." He stated.

"Fine then, I"ll just put this video,"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas by an arm onto the motel room bed. Dean quickly and without emotion, took off his shirt and jeans. He looked at Crowley who gave him a "you're not finished, keep going" look. Dean rolled his eyes and began to undress Cas. He paused when he got to his pants. He looked at Cas' boner through his jeans. It was bigger than he thought. He began to worry if was gonna fit. He ignored the thought and took off the angel's pants leaving both boys in just boxers. He had to admit, Cas looked pretty good. He was fit and the boner in his pants alone was making Dean hard. Which Sam and Crowley could see of course because they were standing right there- that Dean didn't like. Cas just stood there. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled him into a long kiss. Carding his fingers through the angel's hair causing him to let out a soft moan. Dean shoved Cas onto the bed without breaking the kiss. They began to grind together, forcing moans and whimpers out of both boys. He let Cas roll him over and pull down his boxers. He pulled down his own and Crowley handed him a bottle of lube. 

"Just push my legs up, Cassy." Dean told him. Crowley coughed.

"No sorry, actually, I prefer doggy style." He told them. Dean shot him a look.

"Really? Really?" Dean asked him agitated. Crowley shrugged. 

"What does that mean?" Cas asked. Dean sighed and turned onto his hands and knees. 

"You're gonna do it like this." He explained. "Okay, now put some lube on your fingers and um, okay how do I say this..."

"I'll say it." Crowley chimed in. "Stick your fingers in his arse before you fuck him." Cas nodded trying to fully comprehend. As he did this, Dean was trying his hardest not to groan. He was biting his lip and trying not to let Crowley know he was enjoying the blackmail. Soon, Cas pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock. Slowly, he stuck into Dean who couldn't hold back his moans any longer.

"Jesus Cas yes!" He shouted. Cas slowly began to thrust into Dean causing more whimpers and moans. "Bigger than I thought." Dean muttered. "Okay now up, take one of your hands and put it on my dick." Dean instructed. The angel obeyed. "Okay, now just sort of move it around my dick." Cas did as he was told forcing Dean to moan even louder. He began to do this and thrust into Dean harder.

"Dean, I think I'm going to ejaculate." Cas warned him. He began to thrust harder and harder until, "DEAN" He shouted and came into him. Dean let out a yelp and shot his load all over the mattress and Cas' hand. He quickly pulled out of Dean.

"Well, I think you did good. You okay there, Moose?" Crowley asked. Sam was sitting on a chair palming himself when he heard Crowley's question. His face turned red as he stopped. "Well, okay then. Onto your next task."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a wincest fanfic but why not add some destiel? Lemme know if you liked it or not!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* seriously just smut without a plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really late at night so it's really weird, I'm sorry. I tried to fix it a little bit, but it's still odd.

"Next task?" Dean shouted.

"Well, Moose your birthday is soon, isn't it? I've heard rumours about what's going down then. I'll be back the day after. Chao boys." Crowley was gone, taking Cas with him.

 

The day of Sam's birthday finally arrived. It was hot and sticky out, so Dean had taken off his shirt.

"Crowley is coming tomorrow." Dean told his brother. Sam looked at him and pulled him to a long kiss. His fingers unbuttoning his Dean's jeans.

"And if you're lucky you'll be coming tonight." Sam said in a low voice.

"Could you possibly be any cheesier?" Dean asked him. Sam shrugged and threw Dean onto the bed, grinding on top of him.  Sam let out a moan as he pulled down his older brother's jeans.

"You wanna fuck me real good, Sammy?" Dean groaned as Sam rubbed their cocks together. "Gonna make me scream?" Sam gasped as Dean's fingers worked his buttons and boxers leaving Sam's bottom half exposed. He practically ripped off Sam's flannel and pointed to his boxers.

"What? Oh, yeah." Sam said pulling down Dean's boxers. Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's cock then flipped him onto his stomach. "Gonna fuck you real good." Sam reached for a bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and stuck one in Dean's hole. Dean let out a gasp and bucked his hips. Slowly, he put in another one. "Gonna scream my name?" He asked Dean. Sam added one more finger before slicking up his dick and slowly putting it into Dean's ass. 

"Fuck Sammy," He whispered. Sam thrusted into his older brother, searching for his prostate. Dean let out a loud groan as Sam bucked his hips harder into Dean. The older Winchester felt the friction of his cock against the fabric of the sheets. "Sammy I'm gonna," He moaned.

"Not until I say you can." Sam shot back. This surprised Dean but he just groaned louder. Sam thrusted harder. "You have to beg Dean, you have to shout." 

"Sammy" Dean whispered. "Sammy, Sammy fuck!" Dean cried out.

"Yeah Dean, scream my name." Sam growled. Dean cried out a few more times, Sam yelped and was furiously coming into Dean's ass forcing his hips to spasm and him to shoot his load onto the sheets. He rolled over and held Sam against the mattress.

"My turn" Dean growled. He shoved his cock into Sam's mouth who moaned furiously. They were both groaning loudly. "Sammy" He moaned. He thought he heard somebody else moan but he figured it was just Sam. "I'm close Sam" He moaned. Sam let out a loud muffled yell.

"Oh yeah, oh Moose" Crowley mock-groaned.

"Crowley?" Dean shouted. He froze, his cock shoved down Sam's throat.

"Cmwoawey"? Sam asked. Crowley looked at Sam, who had tried to pronounce his name with a mouth full of his brother and began to laugh.

"Oh right, um sorry Sammy." Dean said taking his cock out of his brother's mouth.

"I um, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Sam sat up.

"And I thought you weren't coming for another three minutes at least but look at you," Crowley retorted. Sam's face turned red as Dean realized some of Sammy's seed had gotten onto his back. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you your next task."

"Which is?" Dean asked, obviously annoyed. Crowley snapped and all three of them were in a small dressing room. Sam was wearing clearly too-tight jeans and a see-through white t shirt. He looked at Dean. Who was in just boxers. He moved his legs around trying to feel what was beneath his boxers. "Am I in a fucking speedo under this?" He almost shouted. Crowley shrugged. "You two, are up next and the crowd wants a show."

"We're strippers at a gay bar?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

"More or less yeah, and they're gonna get pretty pissed if they don't get a good show." Crowley informed them."Remember, nobody from the audience should be getting the full show. Don't actually fuck each other. This is for their pleasure, not yours. Lot's of teasing, have fun." He shoved them out onto a smallish thrust like stage with a pole at the end. Sam noticed a pair of handcuffs in his pockets. He cuffed one of Dean's hand and put the other handcuff onto the pole, so Dean was stuck. The audience howled. Sam licked his lips and began to rub his crotch onto Dean's boxers forcing Dean's hard on. Sam circled his prey and then put one hand on his boxers and slowly began to pull them down, revealing Dean's speedo. The audience whistled and Dean's face turned red. "Don't be embarrassed, Dean. It's just a show." Sam put his hand on Dean's crotch forcing the older Winchester to thrust into Sam's hand. He began to grope Dean's ass when suddenly they were in the dressing room again. "You passed." Crowley informed them. "Hello?" Dean slipped out of the cuffs and put one on Crowley, the other to a chair.

"You're gonna watch" Dean told him. Crowley gulped. Dean pushed Sam up against the wall and began to thrust into him forcefully, forcing him to moan. "Gonna come in your pants, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam whimpered. "Yeah, big boy. Come in your pants for me." And Sam did. "Look here Sam," Dean said looking at Crowley. "The demon seems to be enjoying it. This, should be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts off as Sam's dream which is why Dean seems so... eager. Lots of smut in the impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some of it, so it's not as awkward and stuff. Lemme know what you think.

They were in another gross motel. Dean pressed up against his younger brother. "Want you to fuck me, Sammy." Sam's breath hitched and Dean ran his hands down his brother's sides. Before Sam knew it Dean was up on the bed on all fours and Sam was inside of him.  
"You like that, Dean? You like it when I fuck you like that?" Sam growled. Dean was letting out loud groans as Sam repeatedly hit his prostate.  
"Sam," He moaned. "Harder."

Dean looked over at his brother, who was fast asleep in the passenger seat of the Impala. He noticed Sam's breathing was all messed up and then he looked down. Sam had a hard on. He couldn't help but wonder what his brother was dreaming about. Him? Maybe. 

"Dean, I'm gonna come!" Sam shouted.  
"Yeah, come inside me get all your jizz inside my ass." Dean growled as Sam thrust inside him. Sam let out a whimper while shooting his load inside the older Winchester. 

The older Winchester couldn't resist. His brother was having a "happy dream". He reached his right hand over to his younger brother's crotch and lightly squeezed quickly pulled his hand away. Sam's hips jerked and he let out a soft moan as Dean saw a trace of his younger brother's come soak onto his jeans. Sam's eyes opened and he sat up straight, letting out a frustrated sigh once he realized what had happened. "Really, Dean?"  
He laughed. "Come on dude, you were having a sex dream. We're on a road in the middle of no where and now you gotta sit there for at least another 20 miles in your own jizz."  
"It's not funny." Sam huffed.  
"It is to me," Dean told him. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. "So who were ya dreaming about, Sammy?" Sam's eyes darted in all directions except his brothers. Even though they'd fucked before it was still kind of embarrassing to be having a sex dream about your brother. "Was it me? I bet it was me," Sam's face turned red as he looked out the window. "I wanna play a game, Sammy." Dean pulled over to the side of the road.  
"What game?" Sam asked. Dean got out of the car and his younger brother followed. He lay Sam down on the back seat of the Impala and sat on top of him.  
"See how many times we can make Sammy come in his pants." Dean smirked. His clothed erection ground on top of his brother's as he let out a soft moan.  
"I don't like this game." Sam told him. He secretly did, but he wanted to be on top of Dean for once.  
"Your dick is telling me otherwise." Dean retorted. He engulfed Sam in a long, sloppy, french kiss as they both grew harder with each movement. Dean scooted back towards the car door so his hands could work the buttons on Sam's jeans. He bent over in what seemed to be an awkward position and took Sam's cock out of his boxers. Sam let out a whimper as Dean played with his balls and traced his finger along his member. He propped Sam up in a position where he was almost sitting up. Dean lowered his head and teased his tongue around the head and gripped Sam's inner thighs, forcing him to buck his hips.  
"Dean," Sam let out a harsh breath as his brother's mouth began to take on more of his cock. Soon, Dean was deep throating Sam's cock and swirling his tongue around while Sam was furiously moaning. His tongue moved all around Sam's shaft while expertly sucking and licking in all the right places. "I'm gonna, fuck Dean I'm gonna" Dean quickly pulled his mouth of Sam's dick. "Dude!" Sam shouted. "That's not fair come on stop teasing." He whined. Dean smirked.  
"Gotta beg, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Please, put your mouth on my cock." He said blankly.  
"Last time I did that you shot your load in my mouth." Dean retorted.  
"And you liked it." Sam shot back. His older brother's face turned red as he traced his hand along Sam's cock. Hesitantly he put his mouth back on it and swirled around his tongue until Sam came, shooting his come into his Dean's mouth-mostly. "I hate you, you know that?" Dean said turning around to lick the come off his lips. "Uh huh, I'm sure." Sam said sarcastically. "Hey Dean? I wanna play another round."


End file.
